Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to wind farm energy storage systems, and, more particularly, to accurately estimating an aged capacity of a battery in an energy storage system.
Description of the Related Art
As fossil fuels are being depleted, means for converting alternative energy sources are being researched and developed for more efficient ways to harness the power of the sun, flowing water, and the wind. Wind farms employing numerous wind turbine generators for converting wind energy to electrical energy are being located in areas of the world with consistent wind. As the wind fluctuates, some form of energy storage is typically utilized so that wind farms may provide sufficient energy during calm wind periods.
Some wind farms may comprise an energy storage system (ESS) for storing energy converted by the wind turbine generators and releasing this stored energy to supply electricity demands during lulls in the wind. Accurate estimation of the capacity of and the available energy stored in an ESS may be important to energy storage applications for wind energy. Knowledge of the ESS capacity may be utilized to control the amount of energy charged into the ESS. Knowledge of the available energy stored in the ESS may be employed while dispatching energy from the ESS.